


A Long Distance

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [33]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Charles goes into labour, Established Relationship, M/M, Marcus is in Sweden, Sleepy Charles, may 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles goes into labour whilst Marcus is in Sweden, will Marcus miss the birth of his child?
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Charles Leclerc
Series: Paddock Baby [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Here is another story for the paddock baby series! In this story, Charles goes into labour in Monaco whilst Marcus is in Sweden. I had to change the story slightly because I know that Marcus races in America now but I figured if he was with Charles, he would be living with him during lockdown. It means that I've had to write it that Marcus goes to Sweden for a family emergency instead. I've had this idea for a while and as I've mentioned before, I'm trying to write my prompts in between my own ideas so I'm not constantly writing about the same stories or pairings etc. I am still open to taking prompts so please write a comment if you wish to see a certain pairing or driver with a baby! Hope you all enjoy!

When Charles began to have pains in his stomach, he thought the worst. He prayed that everything would be alright with his baby. Hopefully, it was just a false alarm. The baby couldn’t come yet. Marcus had flown to Sweden a couple of days ago for a family emergency. He was hesitant to leave because Charles was close to his due date but his boyfriend had insisted. He knew that Marcus’ family wouldn’t call unless there was something serious going on. The world was currently in the middle of a pandemic after all.

Charles continued to go about his day which practically consisted of not doing much as there was no racing on and his family had insisted he had to stay at home. The pains kicked off again and Charles grimaced as he rubbed a hand over his bump. 

“Please be a false alarm.” Whispered Charles.

He was thankful when his mum visited after lunch and she was worried when she saw her son rubbing the baby bump.

“Are you alright?” She asked, concerned.

Charles sighed.

“I’m getting cramps in my stomach and my back is starting to ache too.”

Pascale’s eyes widened.

“Charles, you might be in labour.”

Her son nearly fainted.

“No, I can’t be. I can’t have the baby when Marcus isn’t here.”

Pascale bit her lip.

“We might have to go to the hospital.”

Charles was very reluctant to go to the hospital and he pleaded with his mum to just stay at home. She eventually gave in but insisted that if the pain got worse or didn’t go away by a certain time that she was taking him to the hospital. 

As it turned out, the cramps got worse and Charles was literally in tears. He wanted Marcus but his boyfriend wasn’t there. He didn’t know what to do.

Pascale suggested taking a bath to ease the pain and she held onto her son’s arm as she led him through to the bathroom. Suddenly, Charles grabbed onto the door and gasped. Pascale tightened her grip on Charles’ arm.

“What’s wrong, darling?” She asked, worried.

“My waters.” Murmured Charles.

Pascale immediately looked down at the floor and saw a puddle of water. She swore under her breath.

Charles was crying as Pascale got him settled in the car. She had already called Charles’ midwife as well as Lorenzo who dashed over to the apartment. The midwife stated that Charles needed to go to the hospital which resulted in Charles breaking down as he was sure that Marcus would miss the birth. The young Monegasque was sitting in the front seat of his mum’s car, clutching at his stomach whilst Pascale drove to the hospital. Lorenzo was on the phone to Marcus who was frantic with worry as he was told that Charles had gone into labour.

Marcus had been sitting in the living room of his parents’ house in Sweden when Lorenzo called him. He had been debating on whether or not to call his boyfriend when the phone rang. He frowned when looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lorenzo. It was horrible for Marcus having to listen to Lorenzo who was obviously worried about his brother as Pacale drove to the hospital. Marcus could only just make out his boyfriend crying in the background and he knew he needed to go back to Monaco.

When the Leclerc family arrived at the hospital, Pascale and Lorenzo helped Charles get out of the car before they led him into the hospital. Charles was taken away for tests and Pascale and Lorenzo had to wait for news. When the news came back that Charles was in labour and would probably give birth that day, Pascale and Lorenzo were worried. Lorenzo decided to go home as they were told that both of them couldn’t stay. He insisted that his mum should be with Charles when he gave birth as they didn’t want him to be on his own. Pascale was left holding onto Charles’ hand as her son cried that he wanted Marcus. She couldn’t do anything but stroke his hand.

Marcus was cursing bad timing. If his father hadn’t been so ill, he wouldn’t have travelled to Sweden. If his father had been fine, he would’ve been with Charles in the hospital. The Internet was of no help as he tried to search for a flight home and so he had no other option than to go to the airport. His parents were worried when Marcus informed them that he had to return to Monaco because Charles was in labour. He knew that his father would be feeling guilty but it couldn’t be helped. 

Lorenzo had called Marcus again as he was on his way home to tell him that he wasn’t allowed to stay and so if Marcus needed to call anyone, he should call Pascale. Marcus wasn’t entirely surprised when he called Pascale and couldn’t get through. He sighed as he made his way to the airport. 

He was forced to keep his temper in check as he arrived at the airport to find that there were no available flights to Monaco. He would have to wait a number of hours before he could travel. It meant he was forced to sit in the airport on his own as he waited for a flight. He wished he could call Charles but Pascale wasn’t answering her phone. Tears filled his eyes as realisation dawned on him that he was going to miss the birth of his first child.

Charles was in labour for many hours. He felt guilty for wanting the process to be sped up but then he remembered that a certain blonde wasn’t with him and he felt worse. He was beginning to wonder if Marcus would indeed make it but he had no idea what was going on in Sweden. 

Marcus was waiting to board the plane when Pascale called him. He immediately answered.

“Hello?”

“Marcus, you have a beautiful baby.”

The blonde smiled and closed his eyes to compose himself as he fought back tears.

“A boy or girl?”

“A beautiful baby girl, you have a daughter.” Replied Pascale, tearfully.

Marcus couldn’t stop smiling, he sniffed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

“Charles, is Charles alright?” He asked.

Pascale chuckled.

“Very tired but he did so well. We really thought that you would make it.” She said, sadly.

Marcus sighed.

“I’m about to board my plane now actually. There wasn’t one available when I first arrived at the airport.”

“Oh right, I’ll get Lorenzo to pick you up and take you to the airport. I won’t say anything to Charles, it can be a nice surprise for him because he’ll probably be sleeping.”

Marcus shook his head fondly.

“I can’t wait to see them.”

“The time will pass quickly.” Said Pascale, softly.

Marcus nodded then bit his lip as he realised that he needed to board the plane.

“Pascale, I really need to go, I need to board the plane.” He said, frantically.

“Of course, dear. I’ll call Lorenzo and you can message him when the plane lands. See you soon.”

“See you later.”

The call ended and Marcus finally managed to step onto the plane. The smile on his face didn’t go away as the plane travelled in the direction of Nice. 

Marcus was so happy when he found Lorenzo standing outside the airport waiting for him. Lorenzo smiled at him. 

"Congrats bud."

Marcus laughed. 

"Thank you." He said, gratefully. 

Lorenzo led him over to the car as he could see that the blonde didn't want to hang around. 

"Mum hasn't sent any pictures of anything, I think because you haven't seen her yet but apparently she's beautiful." Said Lorenzo. 

Marcus laughed. 

"Yeah, you're mum called me when I was about to board the plane. She just said that I had a daughter and Charles was exhausted."

Lorenzo smiled. 

"So he should be, he was in labour for hours."

He smiled as Marcus stared at him with wide eyes. 

"Come on, you have a daughter to meet."

Marcus' smile grew as he jumped into the car and he fidgeted with excitement and impatience as Lorenzo drove to the hospital. 

Once they arrived, Pascale met them outside and she pulled Marcus in for a hug. 

"Oh darling, Charles will be so glad that you're here."

Marcus smiled and Pascale led him into the hospital. He gazed around as he walked along the corridors filled with patients. Pascale eventually stopped outside a room. 

"Charles is sleeping right now but a nurse will probably be round later to check up on everything. Last I heard, both Charles and baby were fine. I'll leave you to it, I don't want either of us to get in trouble because there's too many people here." Said Pascale. 

Marcus thanked her for being there for Charles and he gently kissed her cheek before she left. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. When he turned around, he smiled at the sight before him. Charles was sleeping on his side facing a crib that was next to the bed. The room was silent and peaceful. Marcus walked over to the crib and gazed down at his sleeping daughter. She was truly amazing. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her forehead when she murmured in her sleep at the movement. 

"It's alright, sweetheart. Daddy is here, it's just daddy."

Tears filled his eyes as he continued to gaze at his daughter. He was so focused on his baby girl that he didn't realise Charles was now awake. 

"Marcus?" 

The blonde smiled as he looked away from his daughter and was met with a pair of sleepy eyes that belonged to his boyfriend. 

"Hey."

He leaned down to kiss Charles and the Monegasque had to pull away as he yawned. Charles blushed as Marcus laughed at him fondly. 

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier." Said Marcus, softly. 

Charles shook his head. 

"You're here now, that's all that matters." He murmured. 

He moved slightly and Marcus shook his head at him. 

"Babe, you should be taking it easy." Insisted Marcus. 

Charles pouted. 

"I want you to lie next to me."

Marcus couldn't refuse his boyfriend and he carefully lay down on the bed next to Charles. He smiled as his boyfriend rested his head on his shoulder. The Monegasque stroked over the baby's nose and she let out a little yawn. Marcus and Charles laughed quietly. Charles sighed in content. 

"We need to think of a name." He said, softly. 

Marcus nodded. 

"That we do."

They sat in silence for a while as they gazed down at their daughter, trying to think of what they could call her.

“We did speak about the name ‘Matilda’.” Said Charles.

Marcus hummed.

“Matilda, what do you think baby, do you like the name ‘Matilda’?”

The baby murmured and stretched in Marcus’ arms which resulted in her parents smiling.

“I think we’ve got a hit.” Said Marcus, softly.

“Can we have Hailey as a middle name?” Asked Charles.

Marcus frowned. 

“Hailey?”

Charles bit his lip.

“It’s similar to Herve and we don’t have a son to carry on the name. I wanted to name my child after my dad even if it was the middle name.” 

Marcus nodded in understanding as he gently kissed Charles’ hair.

“Matilda Hailey Ericsson-Leclerc.”

Marcus nodded again.

“I like it.” 

Charles chuckled.

“I think it will do nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do really love the name Matilda, it gets to a point where it's difficult to think of baby names, especially if you aren't sure whether people will pick names from the country in which they are from like German names etc. I try and pick different names but if anyone would like to suggest names and the reasons for them, please let me know!


End file.
